forgotten_ashesfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael
Michael is the oldest of the four Archangels created by God, making him the oldest angel, as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in creation in the universe. As the highest-ranking Archangel, he issued the commands, which went to the higher-ranking angels to disperse the orders down across the angelic chain. During the War In Heaven in the distant past, Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven on God's command, later casting him into the Void (the shapeless dimension that would become Hell). History Post 1914 After World War I broke out on Earth, God left Heaven, upset that humans could be the cause of such destruction and turn on one another like this, God having already forseen how the war ended. With that, God left Heaven, deciding to live elsewhere, leaving Michael in charge of Heaven and all of His angels with his younger brother Raphael as second in command. Michael reluctantly accepted this task. Unlike God or Lucifer, Michael had no interest in humanity, but declared watching over them to be his God given duty. Michael was, however, determined to fight against Lucifer's Army of Demons and prevent them from running rampant over Earth, describing both demons and devils (fallen angels) as a "problem that concerns us all". Lucifer's Escape from Hell After finding out that Lucifer escaped from Hell and was back on Earth, Michael confronted Lucifer. Michael told Lucifer about God leaving Heaven, then proceeded to tell Lucifer that he partly blamed him for their Father's departure. Lucifer scoffed at this and responded by telling Michael he was better off without Him. Michael then reminded Lucifer of the demon problem and made Lucifer an offer: either Lucifer "cure" every demon soul in existence, or Michael would find a way to trap all the demons in Hell permanently, after he found a way to kill Lucifer and the other devils. Lucifer invited Michael to try, but not before taunting Michael and pointing out that Michael was now the one "consumed by hatred." Powers and Abilities As an archangel of God and a celestial being, Archangel Michael is extremely powerful. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Michael is among one of the most powerful celestial beings in existence. * Angelic Possession: '''Michael, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. * '''Immortality: Michael, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Michael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature. * Pathokinesis: Michael, like all Archangels, have the ability to generate divine light. He can ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. This ability also allows him to exorcise demons by placing his hand upon the forehead of someone they're possessing. And he has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. * Invulnerability: Michael, like all archangels, is resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel. * Superhuman Strength: Like all angels, Michael's presence within a vessel dramatically increases said vessel's strength, allowing him to exert steel-bending levels of physical power, strike with considerable force, single-handedly send grown men across as room, and lift enormous weights with ease. * Superhuman Speed: Michael's speed makes him appear as a blur of motion to the human eye. * Healing Factor: When Michael's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. * Flight: Michael can spread his wings out and can instantly take flight. * Invisibility: '''Michael can become completely invisible when need be, whether he is possessing someone or not. * '''Illusion Based Shapeshifting: '''Michael can alter his appearance to others, whether he is possessing a human vessel or not. * '''Teleportation: Michael, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. * Healing: '''Like all angel's Michael can heal humans. * '''Exorcism: Michael can expel demons just by simply touching the body that they're possessing. * Superhuman Intelligence: Michael possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. * Resurrection: Michael, like all archangels, can raise the dead. * Induced Sedation: Michael, like all angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. * Telepathy: Michael has the ability to communicate using his minds and read the minds of others. ** Dreamwalking: Michael, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. * Telekinesis: Michael can move people and or objects just by thinking. ** Electrokinesis: Michael can generate strong electrical currents from his body, as well as manipulate and control electricity. ** Pyrokinesis: He can light candles from afar with only a thought Vulnerabilites and Weaknesses * God - God can kill Raphael. * Enochian Sigils - Enochian sigils can hold Michael in place, banish him away, or hide a human from his supernatural senses. * Latin Exorcism - A Latin exorcism can banish Michael from his body and back to heaven. * Other Archangels - Michael's archangel brethren can defeat and temporarily weaken him. Category:Characters